Master's
by bleachlover95
Summary: I love it. I love what my Master's gives to me. Only he can give me what a want. Right now, I want it so bad. Master... Be nice and leave a review! :D


Thick.

Long.

Hard.

Dark.

Wrinkled.

Veiny.

Rough.

Powerful.

This was what she loved most, what her body craved.

"Mmmmmmm" Tier Harribel moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. One coarse hand teased her hardening nipples. The other hand was fisted and pistoning in and out of her soaking wet pussy.

"Every time I see you, I picture you naked. When I look your cleavage, I imagine the largeness of your breasts. When my eyes come across your nipples, imagine the shape and color," Baraggan spoke as he lowered his face to lick in between her pert mounds.

"Ohhhh…mmmmm…" Harribel whimpered. Baraggan pulled his fist from her vagina and placed his cock in her cleavage. She knew what he wanted: a tit-fuck. She grabbed her breasts, pushing them together and moving them around the penis. Pushing her head forward, Harribel sucked the head into her mouth, lapping up the pre-cum. **Delicious.**

"Oh it's so warm and wet! Yeah that's so good! Warm, wet… Your tits are just so big, soft, and warm," Baraggan approved. "It's making me so hard!"

Harribel continued suckling on her treat, feeling herself beginning to lose it. _No, I'm getting hot…_

"Yeah…ugh… you're squeezing so tight, you're going to make me cum." All of a sudden Baraggan pulled out of her mouth and stood up.

"Sit up," he commanded. Harribel raised her body and looked up at him expectantly.

"Well, open up that pretty mouth of yours." She opened wide as he stood right in front of her, his thick meat lined up with her mouth. However, she did not feel hot spurts of cum hit her face.

Piss. He was pissing. Baraggan was pissing in her mouth. Harribel felt so dirty having him use her in such a humiliating way, like she was some kind of urinal.

"You're spilling my piss," laughed Baraggan. "Swallow it. Hurry!" Harribel, despite how gross she initially felt, gulped down the juice.

"More… Let me drink more~" The taste on her tongue was strange, nothing like semen, but to her it tasted **amazing.** Now, she looked forward to having something else to swig down next time.

Baraggan placed his hand between her legs, sliding his plump fingers along her pussy's lips.

"Ya're getting pretty wet down here. I could enter now. What do ya say? Ya ready to have a cock inside you, huh?"

"Oh yesss! Do whatever…whatever you want!"

"Ya wanna feel a dick, right?"

"Yes… your dick… put it in my pussy… I want it inside!"

"You really love my cock, don't ya bitch?" His gruff voice spoke.

"Y-yes… ah… I LOVE IT!" She cried out from a hard thrust.

"Love what!?" He demanded.

"Master's… ngh… I loved Master's hard penis… Yes!" Harribel cried.

"And who is your Master?!"

"My M-master… is Lor-AHHH… haha… LORD BARAGGAN!"

"That's a good little slut! Now beg for what you want! HAHAHAHA"

"Mmmm… please… I want Master's… I wanna feel Master's rock hard cock deep inside of me… fucking me… OH GOD! Please fuck me, fuck this slutty bitch pussy hard, Master!"

"Tell me how much you love my dick."

"Master's cock… is so big! I love your **thick, wrinkly, old man cock**… feels so good… fuck me so hard and make me feel like my pussy is breaking… I love when my cunt is filled with you burning hot cum… let me eat your giant man meat!"

Harribel is thrown to the floor. She quickly scrambled to get on all fours, knowing full well she is about to be fucked into submission, **hard**. She spread her legs wide for her Master.

"What a nice view, whore," Baraggan gripped her hips and entered her in one hard thrust. Harribel cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, begging for more.

"Inside… the penis is inside!"

"It amazes me how you always remain so _tight._"

"Yes… Yes! This feels great! It's amazing! My vagina… is going crazy! Ahhh….ohhh..ngh… fuck me with your old man cock…so good…deeper… harder… I love it… fill me with your seed… make me pregnant… I don't care… shove your dick in my cunt… break me… mmmm… yes…fuck ah…"

"What a loud bitch," laughed Baraggan.

"Yes… your dick… is hitting so deep… So good… my pussy is throbbing… **Sex feels so good! **Harder… harder deeper, please! Mess up my pussy!"

Saliva was trickling out of Harribel's open mouth, her body racked with divine pleasure. She tried to turn her body to lay on her stomach, anything to have her master in deeper.

"If ya like it from behind, why didn't ya just say so earlier? Kinky whore like ta bottom, eh?" Baraggan flipped her body over, pulling her up on her hands and knees. "Ya got amazing hips babe! You're like a bitch in heat! HAHAHA"

Baraggan increased the speed of his thrusts, forcing himself deeper into her tight, hot, velvety passage.

"Yes, yes it feels good, good… Its too deep, too good… Oh God!"

"Oh God its making me… so hard! Amazing yur amazing… can't hold it! I'm gonna cum inside your bitch cunt!" Baraggan began fucking her at a maddening pace. _His penis… I LOVE IT!_

Harribel was being hit with endless waves of pleasure, feeling herself about to cum. "M-master… please, I have to cum… please let me cummmmm…"

"Selfish whore. Fine then, cum for your Master!"

Harribel's body began to shake violently, spasms running throughout her body as she was brought to a squirting orgasm.

"Oh yeah… oh yeah… mmmm… OH YEAHHHH! I'm cumming! I'M FUCKIN CUMMIN!" Baraggan shouted, as he thrust with one final, brutal, cunt-tearing force.

Harribel had a look of complete, delusional pleasure on her face as she felt her vagina fill with her Master's seed. "Oh it's so much, and its really thick… Semen… pulsing inside…feels amazing… Ngh~"

She moaned at the loss of thick meat as Baraggan pulled out, depositing his last spurts of cum on her tits, on her face, and in her mouth.

"More… I want more… of Master… Master's cock…" Harribel whispered/whined as she laid in a pool of cum.

"HAHAHAHA! You're really quite the cock slut aren't ya? No matter. You are bitch. You belong to me and don't ever forget it! AHAHAHAHA" Baraggan declared, as her looked down upon his slut's ravaged body, a far away look of pleasure in her eyes.


End file.
